


Fanboy

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But that didn't make him a fanboy. It just made him a really, really, big fan. Right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

Oliver Sykes was so not a fanboy of Linkin Park. Sure, he knew every member's full name, their wives / past girlfriends' names, where they live / have lived, and what their interests were, but that didn't make him a fanboy. It just made him a really, really, big fan.

Right?

Oh yea, and add to that list that he had the biggest crush on Chester Bennington and you get even closer to the wrong end of the fan spectrum. Oli didn't feel bad that he had a crush on him, not at all, he was completely aware of his bisexuality before he had ever even heard of Linkin Park. The thing was, Oli was the lead singer of his own band, and Kerrang Magazine had decided they wanted to feature both singers on the front page of their magazine.

That's when Oli started to freak out.

He couldn't act like a fan. He knew that - he had to pretend that Chester was just a regular person.

But he wasn't.

Chester was someone special to Oli. He had been there when no one else was during his drug usage not too long ago. Oli had spent countless nights, trying (and failing most times) to fight off the urge to do the drugs while blasting Linkin Park in his earbuds.

Don't get Oli wrong, he liked the other members too. It's not like he only knew Chester and disregarded the rest of the band. No - it wasn't that. He was just - really, really freaking sexy. The kind of sexy that made Oli's heart do a little flip whenever he saw a picture of him. And when he watched videos of Chester - well.

So there Oli was, standing inside the room that Chester freaking Bennington was about to be in, and he was shaking. His hands, legs, hell - even his lip was quivering a bit.

He was about to meet his idol and biggest crush since 2005.

Holy shit.

The photographer lady was messing around with her camera tripod thing and Oli was staring at her. Not because she was hot, but because he didn't know what else to do with himself when he felt like he was going to start crying from anxiety.

"You okay? You look a bit pale there," she said, giving Oli a concerned look. Oli sighed.

"Yea - just - tired," he stuttered in reply. He heard the turning of a knob and he literally felt like he was about to get rid of all of his breakfast, and maybe more.

Chester grinned at him.

"Oli, right?" He asked in his angel-like voice. Now Oli felt as if his legs had turned into spaghetti noodles.

"Yea," Oli choked out in a surprisingly intelligible tone.

"Chester," the older man said. As if Oli didn't know who he was.

Please.

Oli contemplated on whether or not to admit that he knew who he was - but he decided it would be better to stay silent.

But it didn't really matter that he did - Chester already knew.

"So, let's get right to it, eh?" the photographer said, motioning over both of the musicians.

Oli really fucking hoped he didn't faint (no pun intended).

The two men walked over to the lighted area in the middle of the room and Oli took a deep breath as he looked into the camera lens; not even looking over at his idol.

Chester draped his arm around Oli's shoulders and smiled.

"Can I get a bigger smile from you?" the photographer asked Oli, whom, in response, forced a smile.

One would think that if anything - Oli wouldn't be able to stop grinning at the moment. But Oli was having to focus on [b]not[/b] getting a major hard on since the sexiest guy to ever walk the planet Earth was fucking touching him.

Chester laid his head down on Oli's shoulder; causing the younger man to breathe in sharply.

"That should be good!" the woman announced after taking several photos, giving the two men the signal they could leave her alone to clean up. Chester took his arm off of Oli and smiled once again at him.

Oli felt like he was a teenage girl and he wasn't proud of that.

"It's weird coming in and not having an interview," Chester said, walking right beside Oli as they made their way out of the white-walled room.

"Yea, I've had my fair share of interviews this week though so I'm not complaining," Oli replied. Chester opened and held the door for him.

Oli stood stupid for two seconds before realizing what the hell he should be doing - walking through the door.

"I actually already did the interview with them yesterday. I'm just used to doing the interview and photoshoot on the same day."

Oli looked down at the ground while they walked out of the building together. He had no idea what to do. Was he supposed to leave now or did Chester expect him to stay and chat or-?

"You wanna go get some drinks?" Chester asked, answering all of Oli's questions.

It took him a moment to figure out what to say.

"Yes."

Riding in the passenger's seat of a car while your biggest celebrity crush drives is a very, very uncomfortable experience. One that's definitely not made any easier when you are, in fact, a celebrity yourself. Oli sat awkwardly, his back as stiff as a board, and stared out at the buildings flying by outside his window. They were all a blur; everything was except Chester at that moment. That's all that Oli was concentrating on and he simply couldn't help it.

"Do you like Tool?" Chester asked, before clicking several green illuminated buttons and a familiar song started sounding through the speakers - the signature opening bass-line of "Schism". "This is one of my favorites. Cliche, I know, but it's fucking sick," Chester said as the vocals started in the song.

_I know the pieces fit,  
Cause I watched them fall away..._

Oli fucking loved that song.

"I love Tool. I had no idea you liked them," Oli said, without realizing he had just admitted to knowing who he was.

"Well, you can't possibly know everything about me," he said with a smirk, glancing over at him.

Oli closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the song, but he couldn't. So he caved in and thought about the person sitting next to him. The fucking rock god that was taking _him_ out for drinks. Oli wondered for a split second if he was on some sort of crazy trip.

He had been sober for a year - he was sober as he could be.

"Are drinks back at my hotel okay? Better atmosphere at hotels than bars usually," Chester said, startling Oli out of his thoughts.

"Yea, that sounds fine."

Oli wished he wasn't so damn nervous.

As Chester parked the car, the second Tool song that was playing on the stereo ended.

Oli unbuckled his seatbelt quickly and exited the cramped atmosphere of the car. He took in the fresh, cool air into his lungs and closed his eyes.

This couldn't be happening.

"Hopefully it's not too busy," Chester commented as the both of them walked up to the large hotel building doors.

"I don't mind if it is."

They both sat down at the bar and ordered beers.

"Not too crowded, I guess," Chester said, taking a long sip from the beer bottle in his left hand. Oli glanced at Chester's wrist, and couldn't believe how sexy his tattoo was in real life.

He was sitting right next to him.

"It's actually pretty empty-"

"So how come you're keeping it from me that you know who I am?" Chester asked, interrupting Oli. His tone was a bit harsh - but Oli knew he had every right to be a bit agitated. He'd be agitated too if the tables had been turned.

"I, uh-"

"I won't make fun of you - really. Who do you think I am?" He looked into Oli's brown eyes with a piercing look.

Oli didn't know what to say.

"Answer me, Sykes. How come you don't want to admit you're a fan? Are you ashamed?"

"That's not it at all! I just didn't want-"

"Want me to feel superior to you?" Chester said, finishing Oli's sentence.

That was [b]not[/b] what Oli was going to say.

"Well?" Chester said, setting his beer down on the bar a bit hard, the sound of glass hitting the granite causing Oli to flinch.

"No, that's definitely not what-"

"Get up," Chester said, standing up from his seat. His eyes were dark as he glared at Oliver.

Oli didn't question him - he stood up immediately.

"Come with me."

Oli followed him into the hotel elevator, his heart beating so hard within his chest that it hurt.

Chester pressed the "5" and the doors shut behind them. As soon as they did, Chester pinned Oli to the back wall of the elevator.

"No matter how you look at it," Chester whispered into Oli's ear, "I'm more powerful than you."

Chester's warm breath on Oli's skin sent chills down his spine. Oli silently nodded to the older man, and Chester bit down on the tattooed flesh of Oli's neck in response.

The elevator doors opened and Chester detached himself from Oli, walking out in front of the younger boy. He trusted Oli to follow him - he knew damn well that Oli was wrapped around his finger and he could make him bend over backwards on command, and he liked that a lot.

Chester unlocked room number 506 and entered with Oliver right on his tail. Oli's breathing was rapid and erratic, especially compared to Chester's.

"Lay down on the bed," Chester said sternly after closing the door behind them and shrugging off his jacket. Oli kicked off his shoes and laid his back down onto the sole hotel bed in the room. He seemed to be running on auto-pilot, every move dictated by his body instead of his mind. A shirtless Chester crawled ontop of him and ground his hips into the younger man.

"Oh, fuck," Oli moaned the instant he felt the friction on his cock. Even though it was through thick denim he still felt it and it was still _Chester_.

"You're my bitch, Sykes," Chester growled, rocking his hips into Oli's again. Oli threw his head back and gasped. His dick was throbbing in his boxers and felt as if he was going to explode at any moment. He had never imagined one of his wildest fantasies coming true.

Oli bucked his hips forward into the vocalists, earning a gasp from him.

Chester wanted all control.

"Take your clothes off," he commanded, getting up off of the bed and taking his own jeans off and keeping his eyes set on Oli. Oli felt embarrassed of himself as he revealed his body - he felt so scrawny compared to Chester's finely toned chest and arms. The older man didn't seem to care as he pushed Oli back down onto the bed, both of them naked this time.

Their erections touched and Oli had to bite his lip so that he wouldn't moan aloud. Chester was a lot bigger than Oli had imagined.

"Mmhm, Oli," Chester moaned, propping himself up with his hands and looking down at Oli's exposed body below him. Oli dragged his hands up and down Chester's sides and gazed into his eyes.

Oli could feel the pre-cum from Chester's cock seep down onto his own.

"On your knees," the older man commanded. Oli was quick to obey, and moments later his entrance was being prepped by experienced fingers.

"Oh my God," Oli whispered into the hotel mattress as Chester brushed the bundle of nerves that made him go insane with his fingers. The older man repeated the same motion twice more before stopping.

Chester rolled a condom onto himself and squirted some lube liberally over his cock before pushing into Oli.

Oli cried out in pain and grabbed the hotel sheets in his fists. Chester may have wanted to take control of him, but he didn't want to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" Chester asked Oli, leaning forward and ghosting his lips across the younger man's shoulders.

"Keep going," he replied.

Chester did just that and started up a steady pace of fucking Oli.

"Oh fuck, Chester," Oli moaned.

"Quiet," Chester growled, slamming into Oliver once again. Oli slipped a hand in between his legs and wrapped his hand around his hard cock and moaned softly enough so that Chester wouldn't hear.

"Fuck, Oliver," Chester mumbled as he gripped Oli's slim hips and held him steady while he forced himself into him.

"I'm close," Oli choked out in between sharp intakes of air.

"Don't cum until I tell you to," Chester said, pressing Oli's head down into the hotel mattress. Right as Chester did so, Oli came all over his hand and the mattress below him.

"Fuck..." Oli moaned, pushing back onto Chester and causing the older man to cum inside of him.

"Oh, Oli..." Chester moaned as he rode out his orgasm. Once he was out of his mental daze he pulled out of Oli and plopped himself down onto the bed.

"I cannot believe I just fucked you," Oli said, laying down beside the vocalist. Chester turned his head to face Oli.

"Well, technically you didn't. I fucked you," Chester teased. Oli rolled his eyes in response. "So why didn't you tell me that you were a fan?"

Oli swallowed hard.

"I didn't want you to be freaked out," he said.

"That's funny because I was planning to try to get in your pants before I even met you," the older man replied, laughing afterwards.

"Seriously?"

"I don't lie, Oliver."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. How about we get cleaned up and I take you out to a proper dinner?"

"I'd like that," Oli replied, sighing a breath of relief afterwards.

Oliver Sykes was so not a fanboy.


End file.
